


Dress Up

by dalsoyeong



Series: She Is [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalsoyeong/pseuds/dalsoyeong
Summary: Jonghyun always envisioned marriage to be a blissful thing. But what happens when the woman you marry begins to not reciprocate those hopes? While Jonghyun is writing his first solo album, things begin changing. For the better or worse is unknown.





	1. Chapter 1

The first note of the demo for _Crazy_  started again for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jonghyun started at the recording screen, listening intently. He smiled, knowing that his wife was at home waiting for him. Then he looked at his phone, pausing for a moment to give the producer an idea that he take that note a bit higher on the next recording. He glanced at his phone, nodding along with the beat of his song and noticing it was midnight. He frowned slightly and opened his texts, texting his wife.

_"Sorry I'm not home yet.. Lost track of time. I'll be home soon."_

Setting his phone down on his leg, he looked back at the screen, watching the music go across the screen. He had been here recording for hours and didn't even realize. As the demo finished, Jonghyun got up and told the producer to see if IRON wanted to start recording his part and for him to take as much time as he needs. He'll use the tim he's not in the studio to write more songs for the album. The producer agreed and Jonghyun left.

Walking into his house, he got ready for bed to see his wife asleep sitting up on the couch. She has stayed up waiting for him. He checked the time. 1:36am. He smiled softly, feeling bad for making her wait for him, before grabbing a blanket and laying on the couch beside her, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head gently before falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning to being alone on the couch, Jonghyun got up and stood, hearing food cooking. He smiled softly, going into the kitchen and seeing his wife at the stove. "You're awake sleepy head."

Laughing, he shrugged. "Yeah. I'm up."

His wife laughed. "Why were you so late last night? Did Taemin lose something?"

Jonghyun looked confused. "What do you men? I sent you a text. And also, Taemin loses things?"

He laughed after his wife looked at him smirking. "When does he remember things? Every time I see him he's always missing something."

Jonghyun nodded with a giggle. He yawned. "I was recording last night. Didn't even notice it has gotten so late."

"Did you finish it? What song were you recording?"

"No, I feel like I could do more with it so I'm going back in next week. We're getting _Crazy_ recorded right now. I wrote it about you."

Blushing, Jonghyun smiled. "I know, weird, but I think it fits you."

His wife turned off the stove and turned around, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "You think I'm crazy?"

"You drive me crazy, in a good way."

 

The stage was dark, and Jonghyun looked at all of the SHINee fanlights in the crowd. They were here for him. The were chanting his name. He heard the cue from the stage manager that signaled five seconds before the start of _Crazy_ , and he took a deep breath before the platform rose and the spotlight was on him.

The crowd roared, chanting his name and he performed his first solo album song with fans screaming he loved him. When the song was over, Jonghyun smiled, bowed and held back tears. Walking off stage he screamed into the mic "I love you" and was met in response with the same energy from fans. Backstage, he walked to the dressing room where a reporter came in. "Jonghyun-ssi, do you have a moment?"

Nodding, Jonghyun adjusted his hair and mic. He smiled and waved at the camera. "Hello I am SHINee's bling bling Jonghyun~!"

 The reporter looked at him and said, "You just got off your first solo debut stage with your song _Crazy_. How do you feel?"

Feeling at a loss for words, Jonghyun smiled and hesitated a moment. "I feel a lot of support from fans of SHInee, and I couldn't be happier. Ah... It's really exciting to me that I'm able to sing for all of you with a song I wrote."

"You wrote it?"

"Yes."

The reporter nodded and asked eagerly, "If it's not too much, who did you write it about? It's very sexy and intimate-sounding!"

 Jonghyun stopped for a moment. He wasn't allowed to say it was written about his wife due to sales and that would impact his album release tomorrow. "I wrote it about my... ideal type."

The reporter looked shocked. 'Ideal type? Could you tell me more?"

Jonghyun saw Taemin open the door and he said, "I will reveal that later, right now I must meet with my members."

With a bow and good bye to the camera, he went and met with Taemin. "You're here?"

Taemin smiled and nodded. "I came to support you."

"Thank you."

After a few words and a few more reporters, Jonghyun walked out to the parking lot with his manager, Taemin and bodyguard. Fans were waiting and screamed when they saw them, calling out their names and extending their arms with letters or gifts. Jonghyun smiled and garbed a few of them before getting in his car.

 

Getting home, Jonghyun and Taemin walked in the door and noticed the lights were off. Turning on the lights, Jonghyun jumped as his wife and other members jumped out of different spots in the house. On the table was a cake from SM to congratulate him on his solo debut.

 A few hours passed before everyone went home, leaving Jonghyun and his wife alone on the couch. He smiled. "Did you plan that?"

She looked at him. "It was Minho's idea. I didn't think they'd pull it off, Taemin was put in charge of making sure you would get here at the right time. I thought he would forget and get you here too early."

 Jonghyun laughed. "That's why he made the driver stop to look at a cafe. He was stalling."

Laughing, his wife smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Your performance was amazing."

 

 After another solo concert in Seoul a few weeks later, Jonghyun and Key arrived at Key's house. Jonghyun sat and talked with Key about ideas for SHINee when he got a phone call from his wife.

Excusing himself, Jonghyun stepped into another room. "Hi baby."

It was quiet. Jonghyun laughed a little, becoming uneasy. "Babe? You there?"

"Yeah... I... I'm here."

Jonghyun's eyebrows furrowed with worry. She sounded like she had been crying. "Are you alright-"

"How could you say that was about your ideal type... Why couldn't you have said 'my wife'... Are you ashamed of me?"

Jonghun stopped. "I had to for sales and my company-"

"Just like you never wear your ring outside of the house? Is our marriage just a title to you?"

"You know I can't wear it outside. Fans will see-"

Choking on her tears, his wife laughed. "You have to hide me from your fans? Really?"

Jonghyun felt his heart begin to speed up. "No, it's not just tha-"

"Not just that? Seriously Jonghyun? Then what else is it? Huh? Am I too ugly for you? Are you embarrassed?"

Jonghyun sighed, regaining himself. "Look, you know I can't display that in public. We've talked about this before."

She began crying. "What if I changed my mind? What if I decided that I want you to wear our ring in interviews, to tell people that you wrote your song about me?"

"I can't do anything about that. Why don't you see that? If we were to be public, that would put us both at risk."

His wife went quiet. "That's how it is. Alright... Goodnight, Jonghyun. I'm going to bed.."

Jonghyun stared at his phone when she hung up. He felt his heart breaking. Did he just screw up? Did he just lose her? He fell against the wall, sliding down it. Key ran over, seeing him on the floor. "Jjong, what's wrong?"

Key knelt beside him and Jonghyun started crying. Key looked at him with a worried and confused expression and sat down, holding him as he cried.


	2. Mono-Drama (I'm Sorry)

She hasn't been the same anymore.

She doesn't call him as often as she used to, and she doesn't fall asleep waiting for him on the couch either. In fact, she gets home later than Jonghyun now. And he doesn't know what's she's doing, or the fact she wears elegant and provocative outfits every night. She doesn't fall asleep next to him anymore. If he's on the couch when she gets home, she goes to sleep in the bedroom, and vice versa. And if by the chance he gets home after her, he sleeps next to her only to find she moved to the other alternative in the morning.

At the final meeting for SHINee World Concert 4, Jonghyun is staring off. Onew taps his shoulder. He shakes his head to snap out of it and nods. "Thank you."

Taemin and Mnho look at him with a worried gaze as Jonghyun checks his phone for any texts or calls from her. 0. 

Minho comes up to Jonghyun when the meeting is finished. "Hey. Are you okay? You barely talked. What's up with you today?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "It's nothing important."

Minho looked at him, obviously not buying it. "Tell me. What's got you so down?"

Jonghyun sighed. "I already told, it's nothing. Leave it."

Minho sighed. "Do I have to ask Key? Or are you going to tell me yourself?"

Jonghyun stared at him. "Ugh... Fine."

They sat down at the table in the meeting room. Jonghyun ran a hand through his hair. "It's not looking good for us. She stays out late and never sleeps with me anymore-"

Minho laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Is all of this just because your lady won't give you some?"

Jonghyun looked down. "No, Minho. She's stopped talking to me and we live in the same damn house."

Minho looked at him, his brows furrowing. "What brought this on? Do you know?"

"She wanted me to wear my ring on stage and at fan meets, and talk about her in interviews..."

"And? What did you tell her?"

"That it would be dangerous for both of us and she knew this was going to be the way it is all the time."

Minho nodded. "Now she's staying out late?"

Jonghyun nodded. "I don't know where she's going, what she's doing. I don't even know where she is now. She won't talk to me anymore at all. Ignores my texts and calls. And we're leaving for this tour next week and she hasn't even paid any notice. It's like I'm not there."

Minho placed a hand on Jonghyun's back. "You'll get through this. I know you will. You have SHINee and Shawol by your sde. No matter what happens."

 

"Hey. It's me, Jonghyun. I'm... I'm at the airport. Getting on the flight for the start of the tour. I hope you get this. If you do, give me a call or text? I might not be able to reply during the day here due to the shows, but I promise I'll get back to you. I... I-I love you."

 

"Hi, Jonghyun again. About to head on stage but I just thought I would try calling. I thought of you because Taemin lost his mic pack. We found it, but it was funny. I hope you're- Oh, gotta go, Bye. I love you."

 

"Jonghyun here. Tour is half way over and I just met a fan who got a lyric of mine tattooed on her arm. We're eating and I wanted to see if you wanted to tell me a joke. I... Love you."

 

"Hi. Last stage is tonight. I... They're filming the concert tonight and I hope you're watching. It'll be streaming on a few sites... I'm sure you can see fancams of it online as well. How... How are you? I miss your voice. I miss your smell, I miss seeing your name on my phone. I'll be home tomorrow. Have a few press interviews tonight after the concert then we're on our way home. If you get this, give me something to let me know you heard it? I have to go now. Love you..."

As he pressed the end call button, his heart sunk. He hadn't heard from her since the phone call at Key's house. He's only seen her sleeping. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

When he got off the flight home, he hadn't received anything back from her. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he walked through the airport. Fans called his name, and Key noticed he was upset so he grabbed his arm and led him out to the car quickly. Confused fans stared in shock as the other members, their manager and bodyguards made sure no one got pictures of him.

The ride to his house was numb. Jonghyun stared out the window, not moving or saying anything. When they got there, Key and their manager got Jonghyun's bags while Jonghyun stood in front of his house, staring at his wife's car in the driveway. Jonghyun's bags were taken in and set on his bed and then they left. Key was reluctant, but Jonghyun made sure he went home.

Walking inside felt fake and unreal. He remembered being filled with so much joy to be home, but all that it felt like now was desolate of all feelings.

Shutting the door, Jonghyun walked into the living room as his wife came out from the hallway. She was in a dress that she once wore on their intimate nights. Jonghyun stared at her, not saying anything, just observing her. Her hair was longer. But it was messy. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, and it was obvious she had tried to fix it in a hurry. And she wasn't wearing his ring. 

She stared at him, and Jonghyun looked down. "Who are you seeing now?"

She said, trying to run her hands through her hair, "What are you doing home? I thought-"

Jonghyun interrupted her calmly but with no emotion. "Are you seeing other men? Has this been since I told you I couldn't wear our ring? Why haven't you called me? Did you even listen to my voicemails?"

His wife looked down. "I needed someone who wanted to show me off-"

"Yet even now, you're still a married woman."

"I wanted to feel important, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun scoffed, "And you weren't? What part did I not do right?"

Crossing her arms, she looked up at him. "Oh I don't know. Hiding me. Avoiding dating or relationship questions in interviews. Going out of your way to get fans' gift."

Jonghyun looked at her. "Are you talking about my debut concert? Yeah, I got some fans' gifts. I wish I could have gotten all of them but they're supporting me-"

"And I don't? Jonghyun I've been supporting you for years. And the only thing I asked for was a little appreciation."

Jonghyun laughed. "Why didn't you answer my calls when I tried over these last few months?"

"I was busy."

"For 6 months straight?"

Laughing and shaking her head, his wife said, "I'm not putting up with you anymore. All I ask for is some attention outside of this house and I get nothing from you. I want you out."

Jonghyun stared at her in disbelief. He felt his throat close up and his chest tighten. His eyes welled with tears and he went to his room, grabbing his bags and going outside. He called Key. "Key?"

"Jonghyun-ssi? What's up?"

"Can you pick me up from my house?"

"Uh, sure. Is everything okay? Why do you sound like that? Are you crying?"

Jonghyun didn't have time to answer before a car pulled up. He didn't recognize it. A man got out, walking into his house. As Jonghyun sat on the sidewalk, he heard laughter and yells of joy coming from inside, then moans shortly after. Key then pulled up, getting out and helping Jonghyun get his bags in the car and drove off.


	3. Lonely (Blinking Game)

Jonghyun sat in the passenger seat of Key's car, sobbing into his sleeves. Key reached over and placed a hand on his, squeezing it. "Jjong, I won't ask you what happened. Tell me when you're up to talking about it, okay?"

Jonghyun sniffed wiping his eyes and lookig at himself in the car mirror. His eyes were swollen and red, and his chest still felt tight. All he could remember was Her laughter. He remembered how she laughed the morning she made him breakfast when they first started dating, or when they went on their first actual date. The time when they went driving all night long, or stayed up at night just hysterically amused at every minuscule thing because they were so tired. A memory that was so vivid was their wedding and when she shoved cake into his face and laughed before scraping some off his face with her finger and then eating it, then laughing again when she saw how disgusted he was. Tears came again. Key tightened the grip on his hand, gently rubbing the top of it with his thumb. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Key looked at Jonghyun. "Do you want me to bring your bags in first?"

Jonghyun nodded and Key did so, coming back out after getting them inside and opening the passenger door to his car. Jonghyun was now still in the passenger seat with his legs to his chest and sobbing into them. Key teared up a bit before picking him up and carrying him into the house.

After a few hours of an inconsolable Jonghyun, he finally started to calm down a bit. At least enough to talk. Key sat next to him and handed him a cup of water, to which Jonghyun drank. He said, his voice scratchy, "Thank you."

Key nodded. "Anytime. So, do you want to talk about what happened to make you cry like this for hours?"

Jonghyun stared at his hand. He saw his ring and remembered he had put it on half way through the last song of the final concert and forgot to take it off through the interviews and airport visit. He looked at it and said, "She's seeing someone else. When... I got home, she was wearing her dress for her...long nights. Before you came, another man pulled up and went inside. I could hear them laughing and having sex... She wasn't wearing her ring."

Jonghyun choked back tears. "She told me she wants to be appreciated, that she wanted to be shown off. I couldn't do that for her, so she started seeing another man who could."

Key frowned and said, "Jjong, look at me."

Jonghyun hesitated before looking up at him. Key smiled softly. "I swear if you start crying again I'll start crying and it'll be a mess and we'll have to call Minho to cheer us up, and I'd rather not spend any more time with him than absolutely necessary."

Key laughed softly and wiped away a tear from Jonghyun's cheek. "Listen. Jonghyun, I've known you for so long and worked with you since we were kids. I know for a fact you gave her everything. And sometimes people get greedy. They don't appreciate what they have. They get bored of something so amazing that's been right there 24/7 for their enjoyment or what have you, that they want to go out and do the next best thing and that thing will most likely not be better than what they already had before and then they are screwed. Don't beat yourself up. If she couldn't see that you were giving her the universe, she's not the one."

Jonghyun stared at him as he spoke, and he sniffed before wiping tears away. He nodded. "That helps... Key, thank you."

With that, he slipped off the band from his finger and placed it on the table.

 

Fans cheered as Jonghyun smiled and hid from the embarrassment behind Key. They all began screaming "JongKey" and Jonghyun looked a little confused but didn't pay much attention to it.Fans cheered bye to them as they 

Key laughed and kept moving so Jonghyun was no longer hidden, and Jonghyun finally gave up on hiding with a smile and laughter. He waved as the other members said their goodbyes and he said into mic, "Shawol I love you!"

Fans cheered bye as they walked off stage and Jonghyun laughed. "They were loud tonight."

Taemin nodded. "Very."

They all looked at each other and smiled.  Onew looked at Jonghyun. "How are you doing? Are you doing well after the divorce?"

Jonghyun adjusted his mic while smiling and nodded. "Yes. I'm staying with Taemin."

Key moved to get water and said, "You could still stay with me, Jjong. I have tons of room."

Jonghyun laughed. "But I'm already settled in with Taemin."

Taemin smirked. "Take him, Key. He sings in his sleep. It's creepy-"

He laughed as Jonghyun went to push him playfully. Minho joined the opportunity and started play punching Taemin.

Jonghyun smiled and soon, Taemin and Jonghyun went back to their dorm. Jonghyun turned his phone on as he lay in bed and notices a text. It was from a number he didn't have saved and all it said was, " _We need to talk. Now. Call this #_."


	4. Evil

The ringing seemed to echo in Jonghyun's ears and he waited. The tone stopped, and he heard sniffs of someone who had been crying. "Hello? Who is this?"

"If you want to stay unharmed, go public about your divorce."

Jonghyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who is this? How did you get my number?"

The call ended.

 

Key smiled at Jonghyun and sat next to him in his kitchen. Jonghyun sighed. "I don't know who that was who called me last night but it's driving me insane. The only ones who know about Marissa are you and the other members."

Key nodded and his smile faded. "Are you sure they didn't sound familiar?"

Jonghyun shook his head. Key thought. "Maybe it was just a deranged fan."

"Who magically guessed my direct number at 10 at night?"

Key shrugged. ""I don't know."

"What do you think they meant by unharmed?"

"I don't know that either, but I doubt anyone will try anything."

 

Months later, the call had just been forgotten.

Grabbing his bags and some of Taemin's, Jonghyun carried them to the car. They were headed to Music Bank for their comeback. Jonghyun put his headphones in during the ride and listened to their new album.

When they got to the airport, fans were already waiting for them. Jonghyun laughed as he got out of the car,waving to them. "There are so many here. How do they know where we'll be before we even get here?"

Taemin laughed and walked next to him. "They know before I do."

They walked and Jonghyun noticed the other members had joined them as well. He realized the fans were crowding them, trying to to get to Jonghyun. He turned around to make sure the other members were alright before he was hit by a girl, and another tried grabbing his arm to pull him back towards the fans. He shoved them off and yelled at them to stop, and before he knew it they were shouting so many things at once.Scratches, punches and kicks later, Jonghyun was ushered to a room and the door was locked. He had a black eye and multiple cuts on his face and arms. He sat down, breathing heavily. "What the hell?"

Minho shouted out the door, "What was that for?!"

Onew and Taemin were next to Jonghyun, looking him over. Key went to Minho to try to calm him down, and their manager was on the phone with police off to the side of the room. Taemin looked at Jonghyun. "Are you alright?"

Onew checked his face. "Nothing seems to be broken... Why did they attack you like that?"

Jonghyun looked around the room, paranoid now. "I... I don't know-"

A text from his phone made him stop, and he looked at it. "Told you."

Their manager came over. "Police are on the way. We have to wait here until they get that crowd cleared. We have to cancel Music Bank."

Minho had a raging fire in his eyes and said, "Really?"

Their manager nodded. Taemin's phone lit up with a news article. "Guys... This might be what they're upset over..."

He showed them the article.

_"Kim Jonghyun, lead singer of SHINee, reportedly abused actress Marissa Se-Hyun"_

 


	5. Happy Birthday

Jonghyun read the article in horror. He felt cornered, and yet he had no reason to. It wasn't true, it was a false accusation. Surely people wouldn't believe it?

The manager looked at Jonghyun. "Did you abuse her?"

Jonghyun looked at him in shock. "Do you really think I would hurt her?"

Key put a hand on Jonghyun's shoulder to reassure him. "Who would make that article, then?"

Onew looked at Jonghyun. "I don't think he could hurt anything. That's not his personality."

Minho nodded. "Maybe she said something to the press that was misinterpreted. She's filming a movie right now so there's bound to be interviews."

Jonghyun sighed, pulling out his phone and turning on the camera and putting it in selfie mode. His eye was black and bruised, along with a long cut across his cheek. He also had on a white shirt that was now stained from a few scratches on his arms and chest. He looked at himself and sighed once more. Suddenly, the door opened and paramedics came in, relaying the message to get Jonghyun and the others to the hospital just to check. There was still a crowd and Jonghyun no longer found happiness in seeing it. All he felt now was fear. He didn't even realized when they got on a stretcher, he was tensed up as it rolled out of the room, anticipating another attack. The members were running beside the gurney and pictures and video were being taken, no doubt.

Onew insisted on going into the room with Jonghyun while he was examined. The others sat in the waiting room waiting. On the TV, a 'breaking news' report of an idol being taken to the hospital after a brutal attack in response to an earlier report was all that was on. Pictures and video of the incident were shown. It hadn't even been an hour.

Key watched the words scroll along the screen, 'Is this Jonghyun of SHINee's end? No information on whether the idol will continue promotions following abuse allegations from actress Marissa Se-Hyun."

The next segment is of Marissa celebrating her birthday, featuring the interview that started everything with Jonghyun. Key watched closely and listened to her. "Yes, me and Jonghyun were good friends but we have parted ways recently. ... No, he was good to me, and we actually hung out quite a bit... We just... Grew apart I guess."

She laughed nervously and Key narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger begin to rise. He turned away from the TV when he heard that fans noticed bruises on her in photos. Key grit his teeth, knowing that was when she wasn't talking to Jjong and staying out at night. Left him crying without anything to g off of. He sighed and took a deep breath before looking over at Taemin. "You ok?"

Taemin nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Jonghyun."

Key nodded. "I understand."

Looking down, Taemin shook his head. "I've never seen our fans act like that... I can't believe they just went after him like they did."

Sighing, Key leaned back and let his head go back. "I know. It was a shock to all of us."

"What now, though? They're demanding he not be in our promotions."

Key sighed, sitting up straight again and looked down. "I'll see if I can talk to Marissa."

Standing up, he pulled out his phone. He glanced over to see Minho watching the TV, and it was obvious he was angry still. Key cleared his throat before stepping out and calling Marissa. "Hi, Marissa? It's Key from SHINee."

"Oh Key, hi. How is everything?"

"Not good. Why did you talk about Jonghyun-ssi like that?"

He heard an audible sigh from her and she sounded irritated. "Look, Key, I'm always up for us to hang out anytime-"

"Cut the crap. Why did you talk about Jonghyun like that."

She laughed as if it was a joke. "I answered a question. And I didn't go off on a rant or anythinglike I could have."

"Your answer got us attacked at the airport. Our appearance at Music Bank had to be cancelled. Jjong is in the hospital right now. Fans physically attacked him as soon as we walked into the terminal. He might have a broken arm-"

"Oh boo hoo. Not my problem, right Kibummie? As far as anyone knows, we were friends. Never dating, never married, never divorced."

"You could have just fucked up his entire career today, do you realize that?"

"Please, Kibummie. Stop trying to make me feel bad. It's so painful! Oh no!"

Key grit his teeth as she laughed loudly in his ear. "I don't care what happens to him. I answered a question and the rest is not my fault."

Key shouted, "But it is! It's _your fault_ that he's scared of his own fans now!"

She laughed and blew him a kiss. "Have to go. Bye, Kibummie~"

 

Jonghyun looked at the cast on his arm, wincing at the pain in his eye. Onew shot up and immediately was at his side. "What hurts? Are you okay--"

Jonghyun laughed. "I'm ok. Sit down. It's just a little pain."

Onew hesitated before sitting down. After a few moments of silence, Jonghyun spoke. "Do you think more people are believing her?"

Onew looked down. "I can't say."

Jonghyun nodded slowly and rested his head on the pillow. "Do you remember when they took me out on the gurney?"

"Yes?"

Jonghyun stared at the ceiling, focusing on a small black spot in the detailing. "It was the first time I was ever scared to see them. Actually afraid of their reactions to the point I almost begged to not take me out there. I feel like no matter what I do now, how far I go to regain my sense of joy from seeing crowds of people wanting to see me, I'll always be attacked, shouted at. Hated... For something that I didn't do."

Onew looked at him. "You've got us here to support you. And we'll do everything we can to help. We're a team. SHINee is five, and always will be, no matter what happens. I'm proud of you, Jonghyun. You're doing well."

Jonghyun stared at Onew, and tears began falling from his eyes.


	6. Misconceptions of Me

Jonghyun walked out of the hospital with Minho a few hours later. Onew and Taemin went to talk to their manager as well as SM about what they could do about the situation, and Key had to go to record a show. Minho watched Jonghyun carefully and noticed he was looking at every person in view. Placing a hand on his good elbow for comfort, Minho smiled. "Hey, it's ok. No one here is going to hurt you. They'll have to get past me first."

Jonghyun looked at him with still slightly swollen eyes from his conversation with Onew earlier, and nodded hesitantly. "Yes... You're right. I'm ok."

Minho smiled and helped him into the car and drove to Key's. Jonghyun looked at him when they pulled up, confused. "Aren't you taking me to the dorms?"

Minho turned the car off, resting his wrists on the top of the steering wheel and glancing at Jonghyun. "Key convinced Taemin that this was the best place for you to be."

Jonghyun didn't argue, yet he didn't fully understand why. He nodded and tried getting out of the car and hit his arm on the frame of door, which led him to letting out a gasp as pain shot through it. He stopped, falling back into his seat and grit his teeth. Minho shouted, "Ya! Wait for me to help you!"

Minho laughed as he got to Jonghyun, opening the door all the way, and gently reaching to pull Jonghyun out. "I'm with you for a reason. To make sure you don't get any more injuries. Let me help."

Jonghyun looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He nodded and they made their way inside. Once settled, Minhoo told Jonghyun to sit on the couch and not try anything unless he asked first. Jonghyun complained as he was walking into the kitchen. 'I'm older than you, remember? I'm your hyung! So you can't boss me around."

Minho laughed while looking in the fridge. "I'm not the one with a black eye and broken arm, Jjong. Help isn't bad, take it because I'm not going to stop offering it!"

Jonghyun smiled and laughed softly. He muttered, "Fine."

Minho stood up from the fridge, putting a hand up to his ear and yelled, acting like he couldn't hear. "What was that?"

Jonghyun shouted back, "Fine!"

They both laughed and Minho looked at him, a look of accomplishment on his face.

Jonghyun jumped at his phone ringing, not expecting. He reached to grab it but Minho got to it first. "It's Onew-hyung."

He answered. "Jinki. Hi. ... Oh. I see... What do you want to me do? Anything? ... He hit his broken arm on the door of my car but so far that's it. Yeah, keep me updated... Ok. Anything from Key yet? Oh he talked to her? ... Maybe she was with other people-... Yeah, she was definitely with other people then. I don't understand why she said what she did, knowing how it would effect us. ... Ok, I'll give you a call if there's any updates with Jjong. ... Bye. Oh! Also, Jinki-hyung? Call me on my phone next time pretty please. He almost fell over trying to get his."

He laughed and said bye again before hanging up and looking at Jonghyun's phone for a moment. He smirked and looked at Jjong. Jonghyun looked at him. 'Why... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Minho moved to the fridge, and placed his phone on top of it. "Don't even try to get it, you can't reach it even without your broken arm.'

He laughed and Jonghyun smiled and got mad. "Ya! Give me my phone!"

Minho laughed and said, "If you can even touch it, I'll give it to you. If one finger reaches it, you can have it."

He grabbed the phone and walked to Jonghyun and helped him stand up. He then held it over his head and Jonghyun reached up and laughed, "Not fair"

Minho laughed and didn't even have to move it. Jonghyun kept reaching and the house was filled with laughter.

 

Key laughed as they wrapped up the recording, and soon as he heard 'cut' he went off set and called Taemin. "Taemin-ssi?"

Taemin said, "Kibum-hyung! How was recording?"

Key looked at the set being cleaned up. "It was fun. But it's over now and I can get back to SHINee's activities."

Taemin said, his voice getting serious, "Ah... Me and Jinki-hyung just got out of a meeting. We talked about Jonghyun-hyung."

Key turned serious and concerned. "What did they say?"

Taemin was quiet for a moment. "They want to remove him from SHINee... We compromised and said that we'll plan a concert for him to show he hasn't lost support and that the allegations won't hinder our success. They set the concert for two weeks from now, They're also going to watch ticket sales and monitor how fast we sell out and they're doubting we will sell a lot."

Key nodded. "I guess it's up to the fans... Will Jonghyun-ssi be able to do a concert that soon? He's pretty shaken up."

"I don't know. But if he can't stay on stage for the entire show and has to leave, they won't hesitate removing him."

Key sighed, thinking. "We'll be there for him, no matter what happens."

"Right."

Key scratched his head and said, "Let me try to call Marissa again. See if I can get her to say something useful."

 

After the show's afterparty, Key got in his car to drive home. He called Marissa. She didn't answer. He watched the road, listening to her voicemail. When the beep sounded, he said, "Marissa. It's Key. I want to talk to you in person. Call me back."

He hit the end call button and sat at a red light. All that was on his mind was Jonghyun. How worried he was when Jonghyun wasn't sleeping during tour because of not hearing back from Marissa. How when Jonghyun asked him to leave when they got back from that tour only to call from him and his heart ached when he found him crying on the sidewalk. How scared he felt when he saw him attacked. He wanted to throw himself between the people and Jonghyun, he wanted to be the one with the broken arm if it meant Jonghyun wasn't.

Tears started forming as he realized that Jonghyun was at risk of losing everything. He was at risk of losing his career, his passion. He wiped his tears, got his phone out and put on a soft smile for a selfie that he posted to his Instagram that said 'We're all proud of you."

The light turned green and he placed his phone down and continued driving. When he got home, he turned his car off and looked at the post. It had a ton of likes already and most of the comments said, 'this made me cry' or 'I really needed this Kibum, thank you'. He smiled softly and his eyes scrolled over one that said, 'Key-oppa are you okay? Your eyes look watery. Were you crying?'

He didn't know if he should reply or not, so he simply liked the comment. He saw another comment: 'How is Jonghyun? I'm so worried. Shawol will always support him.'

Pressing the see more replies button he found an argument between shawols about Marissa and Jonghyun, some saying they'll support Jonghyun and others saying 'even though he abused Marissa Se-Hyun?' 'he obviously has been hiding a lot from us, it makes me not want to trust everything I see or hear. I just hope Se-Hyun is alright and that she knows I'm here for her. No one should go through abuse. #JusticeForSeHyun #JonghyunIsNotInMySHINee'

Key glared at the comment and put his phone down, staring at the steering wheel. He sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes and going inside.


	7. L0ve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to L0ve! Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYLrTvk-KZk
> 
> While writing h=the JongKey cafe moment, I was listening to Sunny Side!

Key walked into his house, seeing Minho and Jonghyun asleep on the couch. He smiled, putting his things away and nudging Minho awake. He whispered, "I'll watch him. Go home and rest."

Minho blinked away the sleep from his eyes and nodded, stretching before placing a hand on Key's shoulder. Key smiled and Minho smiled back before walking out.

Key let out a breath from his nose and looked at Jonghyun, who was sleeping sitting up on the couch. He smiled softly and was happy he was sleeping. The day probably tired him out. He picked him up carefully, taking him into a spare room and putting him in bed and making sure his arm would not get further hurt while he slept. He then covered him with a light blanket and grabbed a piece of paper, writing something and placing it on the beside table, then walked out.

Walking back into the living room, Key noticed Jonghyun's bags in the hallway. He went to pick one up and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the top. He took it out and read it. It was lyrics that Jonghyun was writing. He smiled, and got an idea. He went on KakaoTalk app and into a SHINee chatroom. He took a selfie of himself, posted it with the message "It's SHINee's Key. I need Shawols help for something."

Most responses within the first few seconds were of fans freaking out. He laughed and smiled and they soon turned into 'what do you need oppa?'

He typed, 'We are holding a concert in two weeks. Tickets go on sale tomorrow. It's a really important one, but Jonghyun-ssi may be a little scared."

Responses ranged from, 'Omg Key is here?!' to 'are you real' and then 'What do you need us to do?'

Key paused for a moment, and thought before sending another message with the picture of the lyrics. 'It is a new song Jonghyun-ssi is writing. It's called L0ve and I want to sing it for him at the concert. He doesn't know I found the lyric sheet either so this has to be kept secret. No sharing it to people without knowing they won't spread them until the concert is over.'

Fans responded with excitement. Key laughed. 'I'll see you in two weeks Shawols, and remember tickets go on sale tomorrow! Bye bye~!'

He exited out of the app after leaving the chatroom, texting the other members his plans. They all agreed to it and Key went to sleep smiling.

 

A week has passed. Key and Jonghyun are at a cafe. Jonghyun told Key he wanted something from it and to get out and see if staying at the house has helped. Key proceeded to let Jonghyun order for himself while holding onto his arm and he did great. They sat down by the window and Jonghyun had to watch every person who came in, but he wasn't as jumpy. Maybe because it wasn't a crowd?

Jonghyun looked down at his coffee and then at Key. "Thank you."

Key looked at him and smiled. "What for?"

Jonghyun shrugged. "Everything, I guess. I don't think I'd be able to be out in public again. Thanks to you I feel safe so it's not bothering me as much."

Key nodded, watching him look out the window and up at the sky. Jonghyun said, "You ever wonder what it's like to be a bird?"

"Like what part of being a bird? Flying or the shitting all over my expensive Gucci jacket part?"

Jonghyun laughed. "Both, I guess... The fact that no one ever really judges you because that's just the way you are. Yeah birds can be irritating but in the end everyone just kinda... accepts them and everything about them, no matter how irritating they are. The world is too cruel, too cold. It doesn't hurt to have a few warm people around who accept who you are."

Key watched him with a smile. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head on something while I wasn't looking?"

Jonghyun closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile. "I just think I'm beginning to finally understand why some people like summer. Birds are flying, school is out. You get to spend time with your loved ones and close friends."

Key laughed softly and stared at him. Jonghyun smiled again and looked around at the cafe. "I feel okay."

"Okay like... How?"

"I feel like I'm okay with warmth.'

 

The day before the concert, Jonghyun got his cast taken off. Taemin went with him to get it done, as Key had a important meeting to go to, which he wouldn't tell Jonghyun any details about.

Jonghyun moved his fingers as he was given the okay to leave. Everything healed like it was supposed to and nothing went wrong. Jonghyun looked at Taemin as they got in the car. " _You're_ driving?"

Jonghyun laughed as Taeminn looked shocked. 'Yeah. I am?"

Jonghyun smiled brightly and joked, "Don't break the steering wheel."

Taemin laughed and soon they were on the road heading to record finishing touches on a song. After they finished, Jonghyun looked at Key. He was staring at him. "What?"

Key smirked and looked away. "Nothing. What?"

Jonghyun poked his shoulder with a finger and laughed. "You were staring at me. I wanna know why!"

"I can't look at you?"

"No. Go home."

Jonghyun laughed and Key got an idea and looked at him. 'Bummie wants to go home~"

Jonghyun looked shocked but amused. "What- Why are you doing the aegyo now?!"

Minho yelled from across the room, "KEY STOP-"

Key pouted. "But Kibummie doesn't want to stop~!"

Minho let out a mix between a sigh and a yell of annoyance. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

Key went to Minho and acted like a little kid wanting candy. "Kibummie doesn't hate you! Kibummie is just tired~!"

Minho yelled. 'I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR HEADASSERY RIGHT NOW KIBUM."

All of them laughed and soon they were all heading out. Jonghyun was still staying with Key.

 

Key looked at Jonghyun from the kitchen. "How is your arm?"

Jonghyun moved it for him to see."Good."

Key smiled, walking over with two glasses of champagne, sitting on the couch and placing the glasses on the coffee table, moving one glass towards Jonghyun. "To celebrate the concert tomorrow as well as your cast removal."

Jonghyun smiled, picking up his glass and cheering with Key. They both took a drink and set them down. Key leaned against the against the back of the couch and rested his head in his hand. "You think you're ready for tomorrow?"

Jonghyun leaned back and looked up. "I don't know. I want to say that I am, but I'll never really know until I get on stage."

Key watched him and nodded. "I get that. That's how I am about heights-"

Jonghyun smiled and looked at him. "You are not! You are still a chicken when it comes to them!"

Kibum laughed, "And aren't you the same way with swimming?"

Jonghyun pushed him with a hand and sighed happily. Key was smiling and doing the face where his eyes are slits because he's smiling so hard. Jonghyun smirked and leaned over, grabbing Key's shirt and pulling him into a kiss.


	8. Love Still Goes On

Six years ago, Marissa sat in a cafe, reading a book for her studies. She scanned the page over and over, not able to focus. Her mind kept wandering to something that couldn't put her finger on, and thus she kept trying to figure out what it was. She shut her book with a sigh and looked around the area. Her eyes met with a man's, and she immediately blushed. Hiding her face in embarrassment, she saw the man smile while still staring at her. Was he _laughing_? She looked away and took a breath before turning back around to be met with him standing in front of her. "Is that the Little Prince?"

She couldn't form words, just stared at him. He was taller than her and she was awestruck by his beauty. She finally cleared her throat nervously and nodded, glancing at the book. "Y-yes. I have to read it for English."

The man smiled. "It's one of my favorites. In fact, my best friend showed it to me first."

Marissa looked at the book cover. "That's nice. Your friend must be very caring to show you fascinating literature."

The man asked to sit down and she said yes. He noticed she hadn't gotten past a handful of pages. "Stuck on something?"

Marissa looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

The man pointed to her bookmark. "The crease in your bookmark looks like it was put on the page a lot. What are you stuck on?"

Marissa pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head, putting the book in her bag. "It's not the book. I love it, but I'm going through a lot with school and my career right now. Just having a hard time focusing.'

The man nodded. "I get that way sometimes too."

She smiled at him and cleared her throat again. "I'm Marissa. What's your name?"

The man smiled warmly and said, "I'm Kibum."

 

Key walked into the cafe, making sure his phone was on in case Taemin or Jonghyun needed to reach him while Jonghyun got his cast off. He looked around and spotted her. Walking up to her, he noticed she was reading The Little Prince. She didn't even look up, saying, "Hi Kibummie."

Key sat down across from her, looking at her and saying dryly, "Hi."

Marissa glanced up at him. "You wanted to talk, right? Well I'm here and don't have any schedule, so I'm all yours."

"I want to know why you're trying to make Jonghyun's life a living hell."

She flipped a page and smiled. "Do you remember when we met? It was at this cafe, this same table."

She sighed like she was remembering the 'good days'. Key rolled his eyes. She went on. "I remember the first night we hung out, too."

Key narrowed his eyes. "You mean when you tried to get in my pants? Yeah, real classy."

Marissa laughed. "You were so mad. It was cute, Kibummie~. I almost cried because I felt so bad! But you were there for me, and here's another one. Do you remember our first kiss?"

Key sighed and said, 'I'm not here to remember what two seconds of friendship we had, Marissa. I want answers."

Marissa kept reading and smiled fondly. "It was so magical. I recall you being hesitant about going any further, but it happened, Kibummie. And you can't erase it. It's burned into both of our memories..."

"You know I didn't like it, and never will no matter how much I reminiscent about it. The way I see that day was you were a whore wanting someone and anyone to fuck you."

She looked at him, and laughed loudly. She then leaned over, grabbing his jacket and pulling him to her. She smiled as she felt him tense up, and she leaned into his ear. "I'll never forget what you tasted like. Oh, does Jonghyun know about that?"

Key shoved her away from him and got up, glaring at her before walking out, not paying attention to a fan who was outside the cafe and wanted to meet him.

 

Jonghyun realized what he had done and pulled away from Key. "S-... Sorry."

Key stared at him in shock. Marissa words replayed in his head. _Does Jonghyun know about that?_

Key looked at him. "Jonghyun, why-"

Jonghyun stood up, shaking his head. "I-I don't know."

Jonghyun pinched the bridge of his nose and paced back and forth for a moment and stopped, looking down.

Key sat on the couch, staring at him. He thought for a moment, and got up. Jonghyun felt his breath hitch in the throat. "Where are you going?"

Key looked at him. "To bed."

Jonghyun was going to ask why he's not responding to the kiss but before he could he was already out of sight.


	9. Fireplace

The next morning, Jonghyun woke up and walked into the living room, seeing Key cooking. He still wasn't quite sure of how he felt about last night, so he just sat at the table. "How did you sleep?"

Key looked behind him to glance at Jonghyun before turning back to the food. "Didn't get much sleep. Was working on things."

Jonghyun nodded. "What kind of things?"

"For the concert tonight. And some business matters."

Jonghyun nodded slowly and Key walked over plates, placing one in front of Jonghyun and sitting down beside him with the other. They ate without really saying much until Jonghyun couldn't stop himself anymore and asked, 'So... I want to know. What are your thoughts about last night? Was it too much?"

Key stared at his plate. "I didn't hate it."

Jonghyun looked over at him. "You didn't?"

Key shook his head. "I just have a lot on my mind. I can't have that on my plate too-"

Jonghyun pushed his now empty plate away from him and rested his arms on the table. 'You know you can put that stuff of me, too, right? I can do my best to help-"

Key stood up, grabbing their plates. 'You can't help, Jjong. I'm sorry, but it's not something you need to be involved in."

"What is it? Can you at least tell me that? I promise I won't get invested in it and try to do something-"

Key set the dishes in the sink. 'No, Jjong. Drop it... Please."

Slightly disappointed, Jonghyun slumped back in the chair. "You sure?"

Key nodded. He heard his phone buzz with a text. Walking to it, he looked at it. M _arissa: If we do what we discussed last night, I'll make everything stop, Kibummie~ XOXO"_

 Looking at the time, he said, "We can probably start heading to rehearsal. You want to?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yeah. How much you wanna bet Minho is already there?"

Key laughed. "Probably."

 

After they rehearsed their stage, they stood in the middle of the arena and joked, laughed and smiled. A cameraman followed them and Minho kept poking Taemin's cheeks. Soon, Jinki joined Minho and Key and Jonghyun poked each other's.. Taemin laughed and saod, "I should go get ready."

Jonghyun laughed and looked at him. He nodded. "Me too, I'll go with you."

Key watched as they went backstage.He felt a nagging urge to follow Jonghyun, but his legs wouldn't move. He sighed softly and looked at his phone, seeing a tesxt from Marissa and narrowing his eyes. He looked at Minho and Jinki and said, "I have to step outside for a minute. Business call."

After getting nods from both of them, Key went outside and to the back of the building to a secluded area. He turned the corner and saw Marissa standing by the wall while a smile on her face. Key glared at her, walking up to her. "What do you mean?"

Marissa smirked. "I can make all of this go away. For one thing."

"How? Things like this don't go away that easily-"

She pushed her hair from her face. "I can clarify my statement and have my lawyer get everything slandering Jonghyun's name taken down. He'll be able to redeem himself."

"What do you want for that? If you're trying to get into my pants again-"

Marissa placed a finger on his chest, dragging it up his chin and pushing with a scoff. "I'm not wanting that. What I do require in order for that to happen, though, is a bit more... time consuming."

Key looked down and then back at her. "What?"

Marissa smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a packet. She handed it to him and said, 'I got an offer to play a main role in an upcoming movie, and I want you to be the lead male role with me.'

Key read over it and he stopped when he read the words 'intimate scenes possible'. He shook his head, handing the papers back to her. "MNo deal. I can't do that, SM policy."

Marissa sighed, putting the papers back in her bag and looking at him. "If not that, I will give you another deal..."

Key crossed his arms. Marissa looked at him up and down. "Can I have that shirt?"

Helooked at her in confusion. "My shirt? Why?"

Marissa walked up to him, pushing his arms gently to his side and smiled up at him. "If you give it to me, I'll go straight too the press and retract my statement and clear Jonghyunnie's name. I promise."

Key thought for a second. It was a shirt Jonghyun had given him a few months ago, shortly after his divorce. He didn't want to give it to the woman who had tried ruining his life, but if there was a possibility of gaining back his reputation...

Key sighed, stepping back and taking it off, handing it to her. "Right to the press, got it?

Marissa nodded, unlocking her phone and showing him that she was dialing a press reporter's number. She waved bye with a smile and walked off.

 

The first sounds of the intro started as fans cheered for them to come out on stage. They were doing the Hitchhiking intro, and soon they were all out on stage. Jonghyun smiled brightly, but had a weird feeling. Singing the first verse, he lost his footing slightly, quickily regaining himself and continuing the dance. His heart was racing, the fear of messing up at any point weighing over him. He decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind when he got cheers and a positive response.

When the first four songs ended without any major faults, they had a bit of time to talk. This was to be their only time to do so as they only could get to perform 5 songs total. Jonghyun also had no clue as to what the last song was going to be, no one would tell him and he wasn't allowed in the room when they were planning it during rehearsal.

Taking the opportunity, Jonghyun waited for the others to do their talks and then he bowed. 'I wanted to say thank you for everyone who came to support us tonight. I didn't think I'd be able to stand on this stage due to what happened a few weeks ago, but because of my members I am able to perform for you today. I am healed well, and I'd also like to thank the doctors who took care of me, my members again and my manager. I apologize if you are disappointed in me, and I will work harder for you. Thank you very much."

He bowed again and when he stood back up, the fans were holding up signs that said, 'SHINee is FIVE'

The arena then went dark, the lights shining on the crow and L0ve started playing. Jonghyun was confused for a second, but when Shawols and SHINee started singing, Jonghyun smiled wide and started to cry. 

The concert ended with a lot of tears, happiness and laughs.


	10. )2:34 (Fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale! Enjoy!  
> Part 2 coming soon! Keep watch!

At the meeting with SM, Jonghyun was still teary from the concert. While it had ended a few hours before, he was still having a hard time believing that he not only got through that but that there were so many people in support of them. He wiped his eyes and listened to their manager speak and got the news of Jonghyun's permanency in SHINee with the outcome of the concert.

Key was beaming, happy and bubbly. Jonghyun smiled as he stared at him and looked back at their manager as the meeting ended. Everyone but SHINee left the room and the group cheered, hugging each other and smiling. Taemin eventually went to the dorms with Minho and Jinki, leaving Jonghyun and Key in the room. Key puled his ;phone out, opening the camera and calling, 'Jonghyun, come o ver here."

Jonghyun sat across the room and looked at him. "Why?"

He laughed as Key said, "Just come here."

With a groan of fake annoyance, Jonghyun got up and stood beside Key with a smile and they posted the photo to both of their Instagram accounts. Comments and likes streamed in and Jonghyun yawned, stretching. "II'm so tired."

Key nodded. "I bet. It's been an emotional past couple of weeks."

Jonghyun laughed softly. "More like months."

Key laughed. "Want me to take you home?"

Jonghyun looked over at him. "What do you mean? I can drive myself-"

Key raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I drove us here, remember?"

"Ah..... You did."

Poking his arm with a finger, Key grabbed his bag and got his keys out, opening the door. "Let's go before it gets later than it already is."

As they got in the car, Jonghyun was suddenly wide awake. He wanted something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Arriving at Key's, they went inside and Jonghyun went to change. He  took his shirt of, grabbing a different one and slipping it over his head. He suddenly knew what it was that he wanted, and he finished changing before going out to the living room. He didn't see Key yet, and called his name to hear him say he's in his room changing. Jonghyun sat on the couch and scrolled through his Twitter while he waited.

Key came into the room, sitting on the fouch beside Jonghyun. Looking over, he smiled. "What are you doing on your phone?"

Jonghyun shrugged and set his phone down on the table. "Nothing important, looking through Twitter."

Key nodded and sighed. A silence hung in the air before Key spoke. "How do you feel?"

Leaning back, Jonghyun sighed. "I'm happy."

Key turned to look at him. "You are?"

Nodding, Jonghyun smiled. "Why is that a surprise to you?"

Key shrugged and leaned back also. "I don't know.. I'm tired, Jjong. Don't take anything I say right now seriously."

Jonghyun laughed softly and smirked."Why don't we try staying up all night? We haven't for years. I think it was since our debut?"

Key nodded. "Yeah. What time is it, anyway?"

Jonghyun glanced at the TV box. "02:34."

Key groaned. "Geez it's so late. And I feel like the need for sleep is leaving, so I probably won't be able to now."

Jonghyun laughed and stared at Key. Key looked over after a miute to find him just watching him. "Why are you doing that?"

"You're so handsome. #1 visual of SHINee."

Key laughed. "Are you sure you're not seeing things? You know it's me right? I mean I get I'm gorgeous but c'mon Jjong."

Jonghyun got playfully offended . "You think I'm lying? How dare you!"

Gravving a pillow, he swung it at Key who put his arm up to block the pillow and the other to grab Jonghyun's arm. "Jjong- Why are you playing around?"

Jonghyun laughed and kept hitting Key with the pillow until Key finally joined in too.

A few seconds later, Jonghyun was on top of Key, holding his hands. "Truce?"

Key laughed. 'Truce my ass. You called me a liar! How can I accept that?"

They both laughed hard and Jonghyun felt something. When he realized what it was, he smirked. Leaning down, he kissed Key and this time, no one pulled away.

 

Waking up to sunlight hitting his face, Key opened his eyes and sat up. He was wearing just his boxers and noticed the other side of his bed was made. Memories came back to him and he got up, put clothes on and walked into the living room. He saw Jonghyun sitting at the counter with his phone in his hands, and he realized he was texting someone. Key went and sat next to him, and looked over. His eyes had slight bags, along with a few bruises on his neck. Wait. No, not bruises. Hickeys.

Key pushed those memories of the night before to the back of his mind and said, "What's going on?"

Jonghyun had a worried expression on his face. He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows at his phone. "It's... Marissa."

For some reason, Key went into protective mode. "What is she saying?"

Jonghyun had to take a moment before replying. "She says she's pregnant... And she's alone. She keeps asking me to move back in..."

Key felt his chest sink when he heard him say those last few words. "W-why doesn't she ask that guy she was fu-"

Jonghyun shook his head. "He left. It's his. And he still left."

Key noticded Jonghyun was thinking about it. "Are you actually considering it? Do you not remember all the nights you couldn't sleep on tour because of her? Or that broken arm? The attack? She _almost ruined your career_ , Jjong."

Jonghyun raised his voice slightly, getting mad. "What else am I supposed to do, Key? She called me this morning crying her eyes out to the point she couldn't talk or breath."

Key looked at him. "How do you know she's not faking it?"

Jonghyun gave him a stare that he had never gien him before. It was cold. Defensive. "Sh sent me reports from her doctor. And a picture of the test."

"Jjong, it's not yours so I don't see why you should even be considering all of this. I mean she's your ex wife-"

Jonghyun yelled at him. "I'm all she has. Don't you fucking see that?"

Sighing and turning away from Key, Jonghyun said in a calmer voice, "Yes, we're divorced. Yes, she's done a lot. But I'm not going to let her or the kid suffer while she's trying to support herself."

Key looked at him in shock. "Are you serious right now?"

Jonghyun nodded. '"Yes. I am."

"You are really going to go to her and just do whatever she wants?! She could be lying- manipulating you!"

"So I'll leave. I'll call you if that happens. But if she's pregnant, I'll help support the kid."


End file.
